Untitled as of yet
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: Zero's had too much alcohol, and X gets stuck with him in the blonde's bedroom. And the results aren't all that pretty, for Zero. [WARNING! D. XD. Zero YAOI!]


**__**

D. X: [blows on a mic a few times] Testing, testing. This thing working? Helloooooo!! Yep, it works! [clears throat] Okay, if you're expecting one of Z's works, you shouldn't be here. Z's gone to get herself investigated by Cain, and Zero's gone with her. Z left me in charge of things until they get back, so I decided to post this while she's not here. I know for one thing that she won't mind at all. After all, she's "damn proud to be a yaoi fangirl". Anyway, enjoy. Oh! By the way, this isn't about Mega Man X and Zero Omega. Nope. This is about me (Dark X, as Z calls me) and Dark Zero. Description is on Z's bio.

I can't believe that girl! Why'd she lock me up in Zero's room anyway? With a _very_ drunk Zero nonetheless. What's he drunk anyway? Well, whatever it was, it was something strong. Zero's drunk all kinds of stuff, and never before have I seen him this drunk. I should really ask Zeal what that stuff is, when I get out of here.

That reminds me, I still have to get that cup from Zero! I look over at Zero, and notice that he's still clutching that damn cup in his hand. But his grip isn't as strong as it could be when he's protecting something, so I can only suspect the drink's also making him a little weaker than he's supposed to be. I shrug and walk over to him. All for the better, I guess.

I stop right beside the bed, and look down at him for a moment. Zero notices me instantly, and moves his bloodrubyred eyes toward me. They're half-lidded, and his cheeks are a light shade of red. 

"Oh hey X~~~~!"

I raise an eyebrow at him curiously. Okay, good, at least he can still remember what everything or who everyone is when he sees them. But I doubt he'll have a memory of what happened when he wakes up. He'll most likely be nursing one heck of a hangover.

"I think," I say calmly, holding his hand that's holding the cup in my own, while my eyes stay locked with Zero's, "that this does not belong to you," and I quickly pull the cup from his hand.

"'EY!!" Zero cries out and immediately lungs out for me, but I take a cautious step back.

Whew! Thanks for the advice on chaining him up, Zeal. Really saved my neck here.

Even though she didn't mean it for this, it did come in handy. I snort mentally. Right, like I'd actually do something like that when Zero's drunk. When he's sober, okay, but drunk? No way.

I think I'll wait 'til he sobers up.

I look at the liquid now up to the rim in the cup I'm still holding. Peculiar… it's got a funny sapphire blue hue to it… I've never seen a blue kind of alcohol before. Did Zeal think this up for one of her stories or something?

I know she told me not to drink any of it, but I'm not going to, really. I stir it up a little with my indexfinger taking note that's it quite cool. I finally pull it back out, and look at the droplets running down my finger and splash back into the cup. The thick liquid stays sapphire blue, even on my fingers. You can't look through it. With a cool shrug, I pop the single digit in my mouth.

…HOLY SHIT!!! What kind of fucking liquor is this!?!

The second it touches my tongue, it's like my taste buds are literally on fire, but it tastes suspiciously like blood, coppery and salty. And… something else, but I don't know what.

When I get the feeling I'm being watched, I look up, my finger still in my mouth. My eyes lock with Zero's, and I notice he managed to sit up a little, with his wrists still chained to the bedposts. I'm not even going to ask how.

I glare and pull my finger from my mouth, and demand: "What the fuck are you staring at?!"

Hold up a second… why is he drooling anyway? But as if sensing my thoughts, he quickly licks away the salvia steadily dripping down his chin. What's he trying to do??

"You," he answers in a slurred voice.

Well, at least he's being honest with me. But… why would he… oh. Never mind.

"Forget it, Zero!" I say, putting the cup on a table behind me. "You're as drunk as can be, and I'm not planning to do _anything_!! You get the picture?!"

Pouting, I decided, certainly did not suit Zero. 

"Cut it out, Zero! That's not going to work with me!!" I say angrily. 

He gives a whine, and plops back down on the bed. I know he must hate me at the moment, seeing as he's _trying_ to scowl at me. Emphasis on 'trying' people. I don't know what that stuff did to him, but I think it's messing him up. Badly.

I mean, he's trying to be angry with me, I can tell, but somehow, I think it's only making him more aroused than he already was. I really have to ask Zeal what that stuff is.

"Well, I don't know about you, but _I_ am getting some rest. Goodnight!"

I calmly walk over to the couch Zero has in his room and simply crash down on it with my armor still on. To be honest, I don't feel like taking that stuff off at the moment. I use one of my arms as a pillow, and close my eyes. 

Nngh! Not as good as a bed, but it'll do 'til morning.

"……X??"

Oh great.

"What is it, Zero?!" I shout, not planning to get up at all.

"Uh… coul'… coul' ya tug me in?"

……Oh yeah, I almost forgot I chained him up. Damn. But even so…

"No, Zero. I'm _trying_ to get some sleep here! And seeing as I'm stuck in this room, just let me sleep! Alright?!"

Silence for a moment, before I hear Zero dangling with the chains. He's doing that on purpose. I just know it.

"Zero! Knock it off!!" I shout.

He doesn't. In fact, he keeps it up, only louder this time.

I sigh, knowing I'm most likely going to regret this in the morning. 

"OKAY!! FINE!!" I shout and get up in annoyance.

With my boots thudding against the floor loudly, I stalk over to the chained-down blonde. Damn drunken bastard. If he hadn't been so damn drunk I would've throttled him. 

"But don't think I'm doing this just for you, understood?!" I demand angrily. 

The only response I get is that he stops yanking the chains and grins up at me.

I frown and put my hand over his mouth, saying: "Cut that out. It looks dumb on you."

He narrows his eyes. I let out a startled yelp as I pull back my hand. Damn it! I glare at Zero, who _tries_ to suppress another grin. 

"Don't, lick my hand! Get it!?" I demand.

Usually, I don't mind, but right now, I'm not in the mood. I just wanna get some goddamn sleep. 

I quickly pulled the covers over him, and turn around to head back to the couch.

"X?"

Gah!

"NOW what?!" I ask, turning back around.

Zero looks at me a little strangely, but then he says: "Ya… ya can sleep with me if ya like."

Wha?? Oh no.

"Zero…"

"No funny stuff… I swear!"

I look at him oddly. He's up to something. But still… the bed's way more comfortable than the couch.

"Oh, fine!" I finally say. "But!"

"But??"

"I'm keeping my armor on," I say, tapping on my chestplate with my indexfinger. "Get it?"

"Okay!" Zero says with an energetic nod.

Crap. I REALLY gotta figure out what that stuff was!

"Well, whatever," I mumble and plop down beside Zero.

I lay down, looking up at the ceiling. I had my right arm under my head as an extra pillow, and the other was lying on my stomach. I don't know how Zero was lying, but I doubt it was comfortable. I calmly closed my eyes and just lay there, not doing anything at all.

Surprisingly, it was rather quiet, safe for an occasional whimper every now and then. …Hey, hold up.

I open my left eye and peek over at Zero. He's looking up at the ceiling, with almost fearful eyes. Every now and then, he lets out a whimper and tries to back up, but that's rather hard to do when you're lying on a bed. I give an irritated sigh and open my other eye as well.

"Zero… what's the matter with you?" I ask, annoyed.

He looks at me briefly, then turns back to the ceiling. I look up as well.

Ah cripes! Spiders.

Alright, I can take a lot of crap, everybody knows that, but the only things I really _can't_ take, are those eight-legged-freaks. What with their fucking eight legs and all! Why don't they have four goddamn appendages like anybody else?!

"Look out," I mumble sarcastically, raising my left arm and aiming my fist at the ceiling.

The fist retracts and makes place for the barrel of my trusty X-Buster.

"X the Exterminator is in the house," I say, and fire miniature bolts of plasma at the spiders, frying them all within mere seconds.

I calmly blow the smoke from my Buster and get my hand back out. I look at Zero as I calmly turn my hand at the wrist a couple of times.

"That all?" I ask.

Zero looks at me, and simply lays back down on the bed, closing his eyes softly.

Oh well. I'm glad Zero doesn't snore. And I should know.

I must've dozed of somewhere, because the next thing I remember, is waking up with my arm around Zero, who's lying with his head on my shoulder. How he even managed with the chains on him, I'll never know.

I groan softly as I rub my eyes with my indexfinger and thumb. How long was I out? It can't be morning already, seeing as Zero here isn't throwing up on me.

"Hmmmm… X??"

Oh great. Looks like I woke him up.

"Yeah. Did I wake you?" I ask, still a tad tired.

"Nah… Wha's wrong??" he asks right back.

I shake my head and gently pat him on his head.

"Nothing. Now go back to sleep."

"Mmmokay, X-chan…"

"And quit calling me that…"

"Meh… ye're no fun."

"Sleep. Now."

Zero pouts a little, then buries his head in my chest.

"And get your hair out of my nose, Zero."

He chuckles at that, and moves back a little, allowing me to breathe freely again.

I put my right arm back behind my head, and smirk down at the sleeping blonde. He's pretty goddamn cute when he's asleep. And nice and quiet too. Zero's okay to hang out with, but sometimes he just needs to know when to shut up.

Actually, there are two ways to shut him up. One would be to get Zeal. Violent, but really effective. And the second option is to come ask me for help. I have a less violent way to shut him up, and the good thing about it, is that he really shuts up for the next few hours or so. But there are a lot of people who can't stand my method.

I think that's weird, because Zeal has absolutely no problems with it. Miranda, Chibiki, and even Elvor and Laze don't object! Then again, those two… no I'm not going in on that. That's their business, not mine.

A slight jingle makes me look up. Zero seems to be struggling with the chains, but when I look down at him, I notice he's still asleep. Okay, a little angry at the chains, but that's it.

But he seems more turned on than angry.

Gee, I wonder why.

He starts moaning, softly at first, but they're getting louder every few seconds.

I wish I could say this wasn't affecting me as well, but if I did, I'd be lying. Not like anyone could tell with this armor on. But goddamnit, it's too fucking tight in situations like this!

Hey whoa! I shouldn't be thinking any of this right now! And besides, Zero will _kill_ me when he wakes up and finds out. I'm sure of it.

Just then, Zero gives a loud moan, and that's all it takes for me to break.

To heck with consequences.

I pull my right hand back from behind my hand and carefully slip it under the covers. The response is immediate. Zero's eyes snap open and he gives something resembling a groan and a scream, making me chuckle lightly. His eyes flash toward my face instantly, and I smirk at him.

"GaaaaaAAAAAAAAH!!"

He throws his head back, as my hand continues to move. He starts to buck his hips up against my hand as I push myself up on my free hand. His eyes are clenched shut as he grits his teeth, trying to keep his screams down to a minimum. 

Heheh. Not like it's going to help any time soon.

With a single internal command, my armor's gone, and I'm wearing my usual outfit, which consists out of a formfitting shirt and some leather pants for those who don't know me. With an easy flick of my wrist, I toss aside the covers, and push myself up so I'm hovering above Zero. He barely seems to notice it, at the moment.

I pulled back my hand, not missing the slight whimper of protest. Zero looks up with clouded eyes of bloodruby, completely misted over with lust.

"Hey Zero," I whisper to him, my lips barely moving.

Just as Zero opens his mouth to say something, I cover his mouth with my own, using the crack in his defenses to my advantage. My tongue explores every single crevice I already know from the back of my head, but explore time and time again. Just because I never want to forget. 

"Zero…" I mumble against his lips as my hands trail upward to the neck of his sweater. "You are _soooooooo_ going to hate me for this once you sober up."

With a clean rip, the annoying article was removed. Zero's eyes widen, but whatever he'd been about to say was cut short when I start kissing the newly exposed skin. 

Zero's gonna hate me later on.

I wake up to the sound of Zero moaning in obvious pain, so I open my eyes and peek down at the blonde I'm holding at the moment. He's holding his head with one hand, and tries to push up with the other. But that doesn't really work. So I sit up and help him a little.

"Hey, you okay, Zero?" I ask, knowing that it's a stupid question before it even came out.

"Head… hurts…" he moans pitifully, grabbing his head with both hands.

That's it? I'm surprised he's not complaining about anything else.

"X?"

Looks like I spoke too soon.

"Yeah, Zero?"

Silence for a moment.

"Why am I so goddamn sore?"

I can't even open my mouth or Zero quickly covers his mouth and turns away from me, looking slightly green. 

Uh oh… here we go.

Zero removes his hands, and instantly has to throw out a large portion of whatever he ate last night.

I wince at the sight for a second, before I pull Zero to his feet, standing up with him and walking toward the bathroom adjourning the bedroom. Don't think this was the first time Zero got drunk, 'cause it wasn't.

As Zero was throwing up at the toilet, I pulled on my clothes, and summoned on my armor. Once that was over with, I returned to Zero's side and gently rubbed his back. He was still looking green, and he could barely look at me. I don't really bother.

"Well, I see the hangover finally kicked in," a familiar voice said from behind me, and I whirled around in shock.

A certain blue-haired girl was standing in the doorway, hands behind her back and leaning against the doorframe in her full purple, black and green armor. 

"Zeal! When did you get in here!?" I shout.

"X! Not so loud, please," Zero moans, before throwing up again.

How much did he eat anyway?!!?

"Not long ago," she says casually, but with a smirk playing on her features. 

Oh god… she's got _that_ look on her face again… and that means…

"You heard?" I ask timidly.

Somehow, no matter how much I know she won't tease us about it, she always makes me nervous. Maybe it's just because she resembles Zero so much without her armor on.

"How could I not?" she asks. "Hey, don't worry, you know me better than that, X."

I sigh softly.

"By the way, can you guys do me a favor?"

"'Ey? Such as?" Zero asks, looking over at his sister, before turning back to throw up again.

"Easy bro," Zeal says, and her voice says she's being really sincere.

That's another thing about her. You can tell by just looking at her that she won't laugh about any emotional problems you might have.

"Anyway, I've got a test week coming up and---"

"Oh you GOT to be kidding me!" Zero mumbles angrily.

"As I was saying," Zeal continues on, "I really have to pass or I can't do exams. And I can't afford to flunk with this. You know that."

"Well, that's going to be studying, and a lot," I say.

"And no writing or drawing," Zeal finishes in a slightly whimpering voice. "ANYWAY!! I'm leaving you two in charge until I'm back, okay?"

I simply nod, and so does Zero.

Zeal rolls her eyes, and mumbles: "Pff. Not like you'll remember any of this later on, bro," and she leaves.

I give a sigh. 

Damn yaoi fangirl.


End file.
